<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subsume by lucymonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517146">Subsume</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster'>lucymonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo snippets [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Drugged Sex, Extra Treat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Guilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the final showdown on Exegol, Palpatine enacts his plan to subsume the Skywalker bloodline and produce the ultimate heir.</p><p>Ben tries to resist. He really, really does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo snippets [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Subsume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts">sheeon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is Ben’s punishment for a lifetime wasted in selfishness and cruelty: to change heart at the point of no return, and to watch in horror as his fantasies come true on the dirty stone floor of the ancient citadel.</p><p>‘At last,’ says Palpatine, ‘my plan comes to fruition.’ His voice echoes in the great hall, all theatrical smugness and grandeur. ‘The Skywalkers will be subsumed into my bloodline and their power will be mine to command.’ Ben can’t see the Emperor’s animated corpse or the mechanised arm that holds it up. He can’t think past the throb in his cock. His vision is filled with Rey, chest heaving and eyes glassy as she rides his lap. Her cunt feels unbearably good around him. He has no excuse: whatever drug the cultists use to drive Rey to this frenzied state, they didn’t see the need to inflict it on him. His arousal is organic and his self-disgust is absolute.</p><p>‘Use him well, my granddaughter,’ Palpatine croons. ‘Take your pleasure and let it bring you solace for your loss. This is the Ben Solo you put your faith in. The man you thought you could turn from the darkness. See how even now, he sacrifices all at the altar of his own desire? See how he submits so readily to my will?’</p><p>There’s pain on Rey’s face, hurt and anger shining through the veil of addled lust. Ben wants badly to prove Palpatine wrong – to resist temptation, to fight Rey off, to show he’s not so easily swayed. He can’t do it. The power of the Force pins him helpless to the floor, and the slick heat of her body stirs an irresistible response in his own. </p><p>He’s wanted her for so long. He knows – he’s <em>sure, </em>after what happened on the Death Star – she wants him too. But this isn’t how either of them wanted it to happen, and for the sake of his fragile new sense of self Ben needs to believe he’s fought as hard as he can.</p><p>Her name falls from his lips as he comes, wracked with pleasure and aching with misery.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He loses track of how many times they fuck. His pent-up yearning for Rey carries the day for a disturbingly long time; when it finally wears off, the cultists return and dose him with the same drug they used on her. It’s almost a relief. It gives him a solid physical excuse for his inability to stop what’s happening.</p><p>She’s rough with him and he’s gentle with her. She pulls his hair; he kisses her temple. She bites his lip; he strokes her back. She fucks him like her whole brain has relocated to her cunt, and he fucks her like an adoring lover whose only thought is of her pleasure.</p><p>He comes inside her over and over, and in sticky moments of shame between rounds, he pretends his tender handling and the mutual ache of their connection make everything okay.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It’s thanks to Rey that they get out. With a strength of will Ben can hardly conceive of, she resists the aphrodisiac haze for long enough to mount an escape. </p><p>Safe in hyperspace, in the cockpit of their stolen TIE shuttle, she climbs into his lap again and takes his cock deep in one well practised plunge. They’re still working the drug out of their bloodstream. It’s difficult to think about anything that isn’t sex.</p><p>‘Was it true what Palpatine said?’ Rey rolls in Ben’s lap and grinds her overused clit on his pubic bone. She’s warm and wet and his cock throbs with building release until he’s panting. ‘Did you give in because you wanted to? I fought until they pumped me full of drugs and took away all my control. But they didn’t drug you. Not at first.’</p><p>‘I tried. Rey, I tried, I swear. Neither of us had a choice.’ He hates his voice for sounding so husky when he needs it to sound earnest and persuasive. He hates his hips for pumping into her, independent of command. He hates how scared he is that this is going to ruin everything between them and how even now, despite the fear, he can’t stop his body from doing what it’s longed to do since the moment he first laid eyes on her.</p><p>‘I know.’ The angle suddenly shifts, and Rey moans; her cunt clenches tight and her fingers dig into his chest. ‘This is…’ Another breathless moan. ‘So confusing. Every word he said was poison. He saw what was hidden in our minds and turned it against us.’ Her head bows so that their foreheads rest together, eyes clouded with chemical lust and bright with deep underlying emotion. ‘I know, Ben. I know it wasn’t your fault, but it just … <em> oh</em>.’</p><p>She comes. He follows. Their bodies drive all conscious thought of Palpatine’s plan from their minds, and for a gasping moment, their ordeal is forgotten and everything is bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>